Another Great Depression and World War III
by rsh13
Summary: As adults, the four boys experience the second Great Depression and WWIII. Het ON HIATUS


Disclaimer: No, I don't own South Park and its original characters, or the movie The Matrix: Reloaded, it's mentioned in the story.

A/N  
I'm really sorry if they seem out of character, I tried my best, I feel that they are a little out of character. The reason that WWIII's going on at the same time is to add more drama, the taxes would go up to defend the country and all that stuff. So whatever go on and read the story now. Stan's POV

* * *

Twelve o'clock in the afternoon, it was a Saturday, meaning Lily and Destiny was home from school. Exactly what I had needed the girls to be home when I broke the news that I had lost my job. If the depression hadn't been going on, I wouldn't have been in this mess. I had no other options.

I doubted I could have found a new job quickly. I also doubted Wendy's pay could have supported the four of us and Spike, Lily's rottweiler. Spike took up a lot of our money because he ate so much. Lily would've been heartbroken if we had gotten rid of him.

I pulled into the driveway; I sat there in the car for a few minutes. I had needed some time to think. '_What could I do?_' I had thought. No answers had come to mind.

I hadn't wanted to borrow more money from my best friend, Kyle. Sure he always lent it to me. He and Bebe had more money than they, Levi, and Jordan needed. It wasn't like he minded, it just I felt kind of bad. I was a financial disaster.

I snapped out my thoughts, I had decided to confront what needed to be confronted. I slowly opened the car door. I picked up the brown, cardboard box holding everything I had had in my office. My foot eventually made it to the asphalt that made up the driveway, then the other long after that on. I pitifully and slowly, as if I was in slow-motion, made my way to the door.

I reached for the handle, I twisted it. I then pushed it open. I glanced into the living room. There, Lily had placed her nine-year-old self in front of the TV, watching an extremely old, but still more or less a classic but not that old though, movie, The Matrix: Reloaded. I hoped she wouldn't notice I had come in. But then I saw that she had reached for the remote to pause the movie.

Lily hurriedly got up, her blue eyes, that she had inherited from me, shone in the twelve o'clock sun shining in from the window. She ran over to me, her long black hair bouncing behind as she did so.

"Hi Daddy." Lily said excitedly. I kneeled down to her height, sitting the box down by the stairs.

"Hi sweetie, do you know where your mom is?" I asked, sooner or later I would have to tell Wendy about the whole job situation, sooner the better.

"She's in the kitchen making lunch."

"Thanks Lil."

"No problem Daddy."

I stood back up, then went to the right, the direction of the kitchen. I walked slowly, I heard the music of the movie come back on as I did so. I didn't know what I could say, I didn't know if I could even say that I'd lost my job.

Knowing Wendy, I knew she would be encouraging though we would be in a financial mess. I was still worried though, it really wasn't like her paycheck could support the whole family until I found another job. I could always see if some bigger city, despite not living a city, than South Park had some job that I could take until this was all over and I could get another job back here in South Park.

I heard four-year-old Destiny mumbling something. As I could see into the kitchen, I saw that she had two dolls in her hands as she sat on the kitchen floor. God, she was only four and she had to go through this.

Wendy sat at the wooden table, reading the news paper. She didn't notice I had walked into the room. I was surprised Destiny hadn't either.

"Wendy?" I said in sort of a serious tone. She looked up, so did Destiny, even though I had said her mother's name. Those two sets of violet eyes looked at me.

"Stan, you're home early." Wendy replied, standing up.

"I sort of need to talk to you alone."

"Alright then."

We walked out of the back of the kitchen into the hall. This was a hard thing to do. I hadn't been completely sure if I could actually say it.

"So, what did you need to say?" Wendy asked me.

I took a breath, "I…I…lost…I lost…I lost my job."

She looked upwards to me, "You did?"

I nodded quietly.

"Why?" She asked.

I knew she knew the answer, I think she just didn't know how why I had been one of the unlucky ones that had lost my job.

"You know why, the depression." I replied.

"So how are we going to survive?"

"I've decided that I could always go to somewhere else bigger to get a job until this is all over." After saying that I had to prepare for what she would say next.

"Stan, you don't have to do that." I could tell that she hadn't liked the idea of this.

"Yes I do Wendy, there's nothing else that I can do." Then music blasted in from the living room. Of course, it was at the worst possible time.

"Lily, turn it down!" Wendy yelled to our daughter, then talked to me again after the volume was turned down, "Stan, you can't do this," She started crying, "I need you here with us." She had tears in her eyes.

I pulled her into a hug, "Wendy, these are hard times."

"But why now?" She looked so pitiful.

"I don't know."

She pulled away, "I better go finish lunch." She went back into the kitchen. I walked into the living and sat on the couch, Lily was on the floor with Spike. I could tell she was so wrapped up in watching the movie that she hadn't heard me walk in.

She looked so damn happy sitting there on the floor with Spike. One thing lingered in my mind though, how would she take it that I had to leave home for months at a time in search of a job? I had decided I would go to New York City to find a job, I had decided that. I knew Wendy wouldn't be happy about the New York City thing, but it was probably one of the only places with available jobs.

If there weren't any jobs in New York, I thought about Boston. If there weren't any in Boston, I thought about where else I could go. This was a hard decision

I hated the thought of leaving South Park, but what else could I do? I couldn't stay like Wendy wanted me to. It would just be impossible. I decided that in a few days, I would leave for New York.

* * *

A/N  
When and if I ever write the second generation stories I plan on writing, Destiny and Jordan won't be in there, I took them out, too much. I just felt like adding them in this story. I know I shouldn't be making more stories without finishing my other ones, but, writer's block. I have another story, an oneshot, I'm working on, won't be up for a while though, it's not finished. It's sort of depressing. I've got more started, ones I plan on eventually adding. The POVs will change in this story. Whatever, review please.


End file.
